coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Corner Shop, Coronation Street
The Corner Shop is the local grocery shop which is at the bottom end of Coronation Street near the viaduct. It has featured in the serial since the first episode in 1960. The current owner is Dev Alahan. From Elsie Lappin to Dev Alahan, the Corner Shop has had many owners over the years. Neighbouring properties is Number 13 Coronation Street. Across from the shop is Nick's Bistro, Coronation Street. Pre 1960 1960-1965 In December 1960 Elsie Lappin sold the Corner Shop to Florrie Lindley. Elsie retired to Knott End near Blackpool. Florrie said she was a widow and soon settled into life running the shop. In 1964, she suffered a breakdown and when there was a bomb scare in September 1964, Stan Ogden rescued a depressed Florrie. In 1965, Florrie decided to emigrate to Canada, selling the shop to Lionel Petty. Florrie left Weatherfield in early June. 1965-1966 Lionel was an ex army major and was tough as nails. He used to scare the customers. Luckily his tenure was short lived when he sold the shop to David Barlow and Irma Barlow who took over the shop in January 1966. 1966-1968 David and Irma ran the shop for the next 2 years, before selling to Les Clegg and Maggie Clegg. 1968-1974 1974-1975 1976-1994 Gordon Clegg oversaw the sale of the shop to Renee Bradshaw. Renee soon married local post office worker and former Mayor Alf Roberts in 1978. They ran the shop together until her tragic death in July 1980. Alf took over the shop after Renee's death. In 1985, Alf wanted to expand the shop and give it a much needed revamp. He offered to buy Number 13 Coronation Street from neighbour Hilda Ogden so he could turn the shop into a mini supermarket. Hilda refused. Alf had the shop totally modernised and moved the counter to the front of the shop and used the old counter area as more shelving. Alf ran the shop for many years, and often clashed with wife Audrey. In January 1990, new teenage neighbours Steve McDonald and Andy McDonald accidentally drove a digger into the shop. In 1993, Alf decided to retire and sold to Brendan Scott. Brendan's tenure was short lived when he died of a heart attack in August 1993 due to overwork and stress. Brendan's wife Debi Scott sold the shop at auction and Alf bought it again. Alf was offered a Mayoral position so decided to sell to Reg Holdsworth. Alf had his last ever day running the shop in February 1994. 1994-1999 Reg ran the shop, with new wife Maureen Holdsworth. Reg soon got bored with running the shop and later on, Fred Elliott took over the shop. In 1999, Ravi Desai took over the shop from Fred. Ravi was again the latest in a quite frequent list of short lived owners of the shop when he soon sold to his nephew Dev Alahan. 2000- Gallery Corrie 1960 corner shop.png|Inside the shop in 1960. Corrie corner shop 1964.png|The shop exterior in 1964. Corrie feb 1970.png|Betty and Cyril in the shop in 1970. Corrie 27 jan 1988.png|Sally, Martin and Curly in the shop in 1988. corrie 1 may 1991.png|The Corner Shop in May 1991. Corrie corner shop 1993.png|Kevin outside the shop in 1993. corrie shop back room.png|Alf in the back storeroom in 1993. Corrie ravi in shop 1999.png|Ravi Desai in the shop in 1999. davidsophie2014.png|David and Sophie in the corner shop in 2014. stanflorrie1964.png|Stan saves a depressed Florrie after the threat of an unexploded war bomb. Corrie 1 jan 1990.png|Steve and Andy almost demolish Alf's shop in January 1990. Category:Coronation Street buildings. Category:Weatherfield Category:Shops and services in Weatherfield